What Is Love?
by Caity.Chaos
Summary: The story of the children of Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho. The have both are in the WWE but what they discover when Aaden finally joins the roster. What will happen? Many OC Characters.
1. The Fight

**This Fanfic unlike my other two are actually more romantic and serious. I have updated it the orginal verision had some spelling errors so I fixed them and added somethings. Read and Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

Phoenyx's POV

I am Phoenyx, a 25 year old, second generation Diva along with my twin brother Aaden. We got into the business through our parents. If you didn't already know I am the daughter of Superstar Chris Jericho and Diva Trish Stratus. Our parents have supported us this long to make it to the WWE. We were told it's not sunshine and lollipops to be in the WWE. That didn't matter to me, it was dream, a passion. Ever since I had saw my mother wrestle I knew that's what I wanted to do. Day after day since I was 10, I had trained for this. It was great to be here in the arena, and to be wrestling. It has been a year since I started with the WWE.

* * *

Aaden's POV

I have an odd feeling inside of me. Will I be accepted, will I suceed in this business, how far will I get. These sorts of question just kept repeating in my head. I had met most of these people backstage because of my parents but I feel like i finally fit in here. That dreaded question popped into my head what will my parents think of me, what will my sister think of me. All of these thoughts are invading my mind and I have a tag team match with my sister. I am going to take a nap to clear up my mind.

* * *

Phoenyx's POV

As I walk through the dressing rooms, I realize that Aurora (Triple H's Daughter) isn't there. Surprised, I walk towards the backstage waiting area, and then I see her. Lying on the ground looking at the roof. I walk over and lightly kick her in the side. "And what do you think your doing?" I ask her. She knows what I"m talking about, she hadn't even said hi to me yet. "Hehe I think Adam James likes me. You know what I really like him too. Should I ask him out Aurora?" Aurora is staring behind me. I look behind me to see Karla McCool . I twirl around, almost falling as a result. She says he want to talk to me after my match. What should I do, should I talk to her. I have a feel that it's not a good thing. I think I should try to find Aaden and discuss this.

* * *

Aaden's POV

Hmmm where am I? I don't remember falling asleep in the WASHROOM!!!! Hmm I think something happened to me, this doesn't seem right. I feel light headed. I really don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is saying Hi to Karla....... Hmm I wonder if this has to do with Karla and Phoenyx. Phoenyx actually seemed quite afraid when she came and talked to me. She told me not to go with her to talk to Karla but I am going watch in hiding. Hopefully they don't see me.

* * *

The crowd went insane as Aaden and Phoenyx Jericho-Stratus walked out to Break The Walls Down. The arena was filled with boos as Karla McCool and Adam James slowly strolled toward the ring. The twins smiled and Karla and Adam just glared. Though it was all part of the act, which both were selling well. The two Divas started out in the ring. It started out as push and then it heated up. Phoenyx was Irish-Whipped into the turnbuckle. Karla went running towards Phoenyx , but Phoenyx moved. As Karla stood there holding her stomach, Phoenyx was ready to spear her. The spear connected and Karla had the look of distress but also opportunity. Phoenyx had turned her back, so Karla climbed the ring post, Phoenyx turned around and Karla Clotheslined her from the top rope. Phoenyx decide it was time to tag her brother in. Slap. The tag between the twins was made. Both Adam and Aaden quickly started their fight. A clothesline from Adam and then another but on the third time Aaden ducked resulting in Adam hitting the ropes and getting drop-kicked by Aaden. Aaden got up quick and put a sleeper hold on Adam. Adam was able to get out of it fast but then kicking Aaden to the ground. Adam did a leg drop but Aaden rolled out of the way just in time. Adam slowly got up but Aaden had another thing coming clothesline and then another clothesline. Aaden then proceeded to climb the turnbuckles. Bang. A tadpole splash. ONE TWO THREE! The smile on Aaden's face shone. Aaden glanced over to Adam who winked and smile smiled but quickly went back to looking mean. There was a bond between Adam and Aaden. A possible friendship.

* * *

Adam's POV

Hmm you know for his first match Aaden did a pretty amazing job. I think he'll last awhile here. He seems to be pretty friendly also. I am a little worried about Karla on the other hand. I think she has a grudge against Phoenyx, probably because of the first fight that Phoenyx and Karla had. Phoenyx pushed Karla the wrong way and Karla broke her collarbone. I really shouldn't get involved. Hmm Both Phoenyx and I have dropped hints that we like each other maybe I should finally ask her out. I have a feeling if I don't do it soon we will end up just friends. I wonder where she is, Aaden mentioned something about Karla and Phoenyx having a talk. I hope that this doesn't turn out bad.


	2. Is This Love?

**OKAY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN AWHILE I'M sorry. Now here is the second chapter in this story. Akso this chapter my be a little short but your love it.**

**R&R THANK YOU**

* * *

Phoenyx's POV

"Oh so you did show up." Karla said in the most cockiest way ever, "I didn't you would." " I A....." she cut me off. "Now let's get down to business." Karla said with a smirk. "Okay." I said as professional as iI could sound. "Well you have been hanging around my tag partner Adam, haven't you?" she snapped. "Well yes, I mean he is a friend of mine." I replied while semi-blushing, I saw Adam out of the corner of my eye. "You know what, I don't have the patience for this." Karla steamed and then she stormed off. I breathed in a sigh of relief.

I slowly walked down the hall when I feel someones hand on me. I jumped and almost swung my arm at the mysterious person behind me. The hands turn me to face him, Adam James. He pulls me out into an empty change room. He sits me down on the bench and he sits beside me. He looks so sexy with his hair long, nah he always looks sexy. He opens his mouth to ask "Do you like me and do you wanna go out?" My eyes brightened I look at him and smile and say "Yes! YES!" He pulls me into a hug. "I'm not going to cry" I tell myself. We release from the hug and I start crying. He knows they are tears of joy. He is looking at me smiling. We both lean in and kiss. Is this for real is this actually happening to me. Adam then proceeds to pull out something from his pocket. He opens the case. The shine from it catches my eye. They are earrings and they are beautiful. He give me the case and I take out one of the earrings, it says Dream, I take out the other one and it says Hope. I look at him and tell him they are beautiful. He leans in and kisses me again. Then out of nowhere the door opens. It's Stephanie McMahon, she's crying. Adam quietly excuses himself from the room. I put my arm around Stephanie and ask her what's wrong. And she tells me...........


	3. The Break

**If any of you didn't know Aurora is Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's daughter in real life. Karla McCool is going to disappear for a bit till i can better incorporate her into the story.**

**R&R AND ENJOY**

* * *

"It's Aurora." Stephanie finally manage to get out.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED." I said in fear.

"She fell wrong and landed on her left arm a really odd way. The only break we know of is an open break, but it could be worse than just that." I was now also in tears hoping my best friend will still be there when I get to exit she's at.

"Which exit is she at?" I asked Stephanie with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"She is at the north exit and the ambulance is on it's way. I just had to leave for a couple minutes to try to get myself together." Stephanie calmly replied.

"Come on let's go Stephanie." With that we made our way towards the North exit.

* * *

Aurora's POV

"Why do they have to make hospital lights so damn bright." I asked the person who was sitting next to me. My eyes hadn't yet adjust and everything was a blur. I knew where I was, why I was there and what had happened.

"Well good morning sexy." said that all too familiar voice.

" Hey Phoenyx." I. replied. I was hurting but who wouldn't be after what had happened. Then mom and dad walked into the little hospital room I was stuck in. I smiled at the fact my dad, the cerebral assassin, was holding the largest teddy bear i had ever seen. "Hi mom. Hi dad."

"How's my little girl doing?" Dad asked as he brought over the stuffed bear."

I smiled, "Well it still really hurts and the only thing I can move on my left arm is my shoulder and my fingers but other than that I'm just fine" Mom and Dad then came over and gave me a hug. Everyone sat down and Phoenyx told me she was doing my hair. "The reason is?"

"Well if your going to be stuck here for now, you might as well look good." She said as she plugged in the straightner and curling iron." The door burst open.

"AURORA!!" screamed Adam. He ran towards the bed with balloons and flowers.

"ADAM SHUT UP YOUR IN A FREAKING HOSPITAL." I yelled back. He just laughed at the fact a that I had just done what I told him not to do. I guess I was being a bit of a hypocrite. "What you didn't bring me no KFC." I said with a smirk.

"Do you want some, I can go get some." he offered.

"No I was kidding." I giggled. The doctor had then come into the room. He came to talk to us about what I had really done to my arm. In easy words I had broken it in three different place, one of them, punctured the skin.

* * *

Phoenyx told me something. She told me what had happened between her and Adam. I was extremely happy for her. She then pulled out the earrings. Something caught my eye on them. There was engraving it said......


	4. Aurora's Injury

**Another short chapter but this will tell you what exactly happen to her and her feelings towards it.**

R & R ENJOY

* * *

Aurora's POV

Phoenyx and Adam on one earring, hope and dream on the other. "Hey Phoenyx, look here." Her face lit up. She was shocked. Then since everyone else was gone she hugged me and told me that she really liked him. Actaully she said she loved him. I knew that Adam loved her back he had told me. I knew in my head that this was more than just going out for the fact that they both liked each other. The case was they both loved each other.

"HEY AURORA." Phoenyx yelled.

"Huh. Oh sorry I was just thinking about something." I replied dazed. Then Phoenyx left. I was alone with my thoughts and the TV. The TV that was showing yesterday's recording of Raw. It showed Phoenyx and Aaden vs. Karla and Adam, I was proud of Aaden. Then it showed my match. My match, Me versus Carrie Wilson. It shows the fall, a total accident, my foot in the wrong spot. They show a replay, I am counted out, everyone excepts me to get up, until they realize it wasn't an act, I had actually fallen wrong. Carrie helped as much as she could while staying in character. The open break had occurred due to me moving around to much getting put on the stretcher, it was no ones fault. Luckily though, it was a small break puncture in the skin and it was facing down so none of the fans had seen it. I had manage to fight back the tears from the pain, this is until a got backstage then I broke out in tear. It hurt more than anything I had felt in my life. Mom told me she had walk away for a couple minutes. Dad stayed with me holding my hand and comforting me. After that mom came back with Phoenyx. Minutes later we left in the ambulance. Three close people in that ambulance with me. I getting sleepy I should get some rest. I must text Adam something first, and that text will say......


	5. It's alright

**I am a horrible updater. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

Aurora's POV

The words you put on those earrings are beautiful. Treat her well. That was all that was in that simple text message. I rested my head on the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Phoenyx's POV

The knowledge that Aurora would be fine, made me great. Lying on the couch knowing I had a date with him only a two hours later, I thought about us. I had first fallen at him in OVW. It was both our first day. I had been a little nervous. Yes, I knew I had trained for this, but something had come over me. My first victory, my first day, a hug from him after the match. When I pulled back form the hug, those beautiful sparkling green, and that golden flowing shoulder length blond hair, From that second I knew there was something specail about him. I was just so surprised I had noticed it before, my mom Trish Stratus and his mom Mickie James were best friends. I guess I just was too in thought about wrestling when I had talked to him before, I just didn't realize it then. We had teamed many times while in OVW. We slowly became closer and closer. Fate had it, we were transfered to the WWE at the same time. Now, this brought to even higher levels of friendship. Now, a day ago he finally asked the question, the question my heart wanted to ask so desperately. I know this may sound cheesy, but I didn't like him. I love him. We had both knew we were meant for each other and nothing would change this, we were meant together. It was just a matter of how it would unfold and fit together. Just like a puzzle. He was my Romeo and I was his Juliet, though pur love was allowed. MEOW!! My cat startled me. I took a look at my clock to realized I had an hour to get changed and put makeup on. During that short time, those words engrave on the earrings ran through my head.

* * *

Adam's POV

I love her. Not just because she's beautiful and caring. She was meant for me and I was meant for her. As I'm driving towards her house. I know that she loves me also. I slowy drive up into her drive way. Her door o pened and out walked Phoenyx. Her lush long blonde hair and her emerald dress flowing in the wind, and those alluring blues eyes, the eyes i fell in love with so few years ago. She gets into the car and looks at me. She the leans over to tell me...


	6. They like each other

**I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPDATE IT! I try to update more!!! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R&R Flamer will be eaten by Kane's dinosaur Marion.**

* * *

Adam's POV

She tells me the words I have want so desperately to say to her the day I met her. "I love you." Her eyes gleamed and shone. A tear slid down her face. Drip. Drip. More tears start flowing down her beautiful face. As I'm hugging her I ask her whats wrong. She takes a deep breath and says, "All through school Aaden and I had been so popular. All because mom and dad were wwe wrestlers. All the guys would want to hook up with me. The thing is they were all using me. I knew this and it really hurt. It seemed like I would never find my true love. Right now I am staring right in his eyes and it feels like a dream. It's like a dream I never want to wake up from." "You won't have to." I smiled and kissed her.

A week passes.

* * *

Aaden's POV

Okay I believe I must be going crazy. I really think I'm in love with my sister's friend. Caitlyn Chapman, or as prefers to be called Caity. She has been sending me hints that she likes me all month now. Truth is, I have always had my eyes on her. I wouldn't have noticed her if it weren't for her stunning blue-green eyes. The first time a saw them they were staring in my direction. Those eyes of her like shot through me, I couldn't stop looking at her. Her beauty was truly breath taking. I have gotten to know her quite well, thanks to my sister. They have known each other for quite awhile now. The nice thing is a get to see her at work. We had tag teamed some in OVW. I just know we are supposed to be together, like cupid hit us with the arrow. Her personality is so unique too, but reminds me of myself. I am going for a nap now I'm so tired.

Aurora's POV

"Hey everyone!" I was backstage at RAW. "AURORA!!!!!!!" everyone screamed as the dashed towards me. "DON'T KNOCK ME OVER!" I yelped. I really didn't want anyone to bump my arm, which is obviously still broken. My idiot of a friend, Adam had already hit it. Twice. Everyone was so happy to see me. Everyone was glad that I had not been injured worse.I keep noticing that Caity keeps looking at Aaden. Also Aaden has also glanced over at her quite a bit too. I know there is something between them. Always have noticed an attraction between them. Hehe Caity and Phoenyx are chatting it up, I'm joining them!

* * *

"Hey guys!" I yelled across the room, "What's up?" "Hmm not much." replied Caity. "Tehe, I think that's wrong Caity!" I said with the biggest smirk. "Huh, umm what?" Caity said with worried tone in her voice. "Oh come on Caity, trying to pull the wool over my eyes. It's sooo obvious you like Aaden!"I gave her that look. "WHAT!!!!! Oh yeah I knew that." Phoenyx decided to say. "Well, um yeah." she muttered. "What wrong with asking him?" I questioned. She just giggled. I looked behind me and say Aaden. Ha no wonder she was giggling like that. He hugged my and said, "Hey Aurora. Glad to see your doing better." I thanked him then walked away giggling, taking Phoenyx with me.

Caity's Pov

Haha he's right there. What I am supposed to say to him! "Hi." my voice trembled and my face turned red. "You looks so beautiful." he said with a smile. "Thank you." I replied turning redder then before. He started to ask me, "Would like to go out on a da." "YES YES YES YES!" I replied before he could finish, my eyes getting as big as they could ever he said, "Wow, I didn't think I would get my response so fast. You probably didn't think you would get one of these, this soon." He leaned in and kissed me. I THINK MY HEART STOPPED! I cant believe that he finally asked me out. I knew he liked me but.....


	7. The Man Stealer

Caity's POV

I didn't think he would kiss me so suddenly like this. His arm were still on my neck and those baby blues were looking straight into mine. Then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. That is until Adam decided to be a retard and run into us. Why did that moment have to end so abruptly. "ADAM YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FREAKING WATCH WHERE YOU FREAKING WALK!" I said as I hit him in the face, "You really do know how to ruin a moment." He just stood there and smiled. "Go, just go." I shooed him off. "Hmm I guess making out in the hallway isn't the best idea." I looked at Aaden scratching my head. "Ha, guess not." he said looking at me with his head tilted. "Oh come on, let's go eat, I am soooo hungry!" I whined. So off me went to supper at, yes you guessed it, Subway.

Adam's POV

Oh wow. I am such an idiot. I just ruined a really special moment for Caitlyn and Aaden. I hope Caity's not mad at me. I have known her since pre-k and know for a fact this is her first boyfriend. I really hope it'll be her only boyfriend too. I still feel the need to watch over her even though I know the guy she is with won't hurt her. I still have that brotherly feel to protect her from harm. It's odd but i feel like I was told to watch over her. "AAAAAAAAAH" a girly shreak came for outside and she continued, "GET YOU FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" THAT'S KARLA!!! I booked it out of there and saw a man holding Karla by her wrists. She continuousily was kicking him but nothing was working. "Excuse me, what do you think your doing." I asked the man. He just look let go of her and ran. "Are you okay?" I asked, examine her just incase. "I'm fine." she replied out of breath. I looked at her arm and replied, "Your bleeding, your not fine. Let me clean that." So I took her to an empty dressing room and clean and bandage up her cut. "I am curious how did you get that cut?"I questioned. "Well i was throwen towards the ground must have scratched it on something." She calmly replied, "Why don't a repay you with a kiss." Just as her lips were almost to mine Phoenyx walks outside and I put my hand up to her lips. "I helped you from being badly injured or worse raped. I don't need anything back from you helping someone and succeeding is pay enough." I turned around and walked to Phoenyx. She asked what that was all about so I gave her the story.

Aurora's POV

"COME ON. PLEASE LET'S GO! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE TO WORK TOMMORROW!"I pleaded Caity, Phoenyx, Aaden and Adam to go to Disneyland, "We are staying like a block away, anyways! PLEASE!!!!" Adam and Caity eyes twinkled they both wanted to go. "What about your arm though?" Phoenyx said though I expected it. "Almost all rides I want to go on won't affect my arm!" I piped. Aaden and Phoenyx finally agreed to it after about 10 minutes of convincing.

"Adam shut up." I said annoyed. "I'M A LUMBER JACK AND I'M OKAY!" Adam started. "ADAM SHUT UP!" I said a little more annoyed. "TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!" Adam sang at the top of his lungs. "ADAM SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I AM GOING TO KNOCK YOU OUT WITH THIS FREAKING CAST!" I screamed at him. Uh-oh people are staring. Whatever lets just keep walking. I am so happy that I was able to go along with them for this tour. I guess it helps that Mom and Uncle are Co-owners of the business. OH NO ADAM CAN'T COME ON SMALL WORLD UNLESS THAT'S THE LAST THING WE GO ON OR WE WILL ONLY HEAR THAT SONG ALL DAY! "LET'S GO TO TOMMORROWLAND PLEASE PLEASE!!" I begged, "It is so much fun there we have to go into the tommorrowland building."

"It's getting quite late, well the park closes in half an hour. So lets go on Small World and then go, okay." I told more than asked them. We got on to Small World and......


End file.
